Caught in the Act
by candi711
Summary: While interrogating a rapist for the whereabouts of his partner, Olivia and Fin discover that the team's blonde detective has found herself in the sights of a violent predator. The duo rush to the aid of their colleague only to find something surprising awaiting them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU nor any of its characters**

 **A/N: This idea practically came out of left field for me this morning and I couldn't help but to write it down as fast as I could :)**

"Where's your partner!" Fin yelled as he slammed his fist down upon the cold metal table in the interrogation room. Olivia and he had been grilling a suspected rapist for several hours now and both were starting to reach the end of their ropes. This rapist, Todd Dodson, had been caught in the act during the assault of his most recent victim. They had him dead to rights on that charge but the problem was he had a partner who was nowhere to be found.

The two rapist's had no priors so their DNA wasn't in the system. They attacked in the middle of the night, always sneaking into the houses of their victims during the day in order to lie in wait to ambush the poor women when they were alone and defenseless. They had worn masks so the victims could not describe them and often threatened the women with a taser gun. The detectives really had no lead in the case until, by sheer dumb luck, Dodson was stopped by the husband of his supposed victim when he came home early from his night shift.

"I don't know what you're talking about detective," Dodson said in a sickeningly calm voice "I have no partner, and I am no rapist, me and that woman met online. It was all a game to have an affair. She's only crying rape now because her husband found out" that was the story Dodson had claimed when he was first arrested and he was sticking to it.

"Just a game huh?" Benson echoed as she opened the file in her hand and started laying out the pictures of his previous victims "was it just a game with all of these women too?"

Dodson did not say anything as he leaned over to look at each face before him. Silently he sat back, the smirk taken from his face.

"You see" Fin began "we have your DNA. DNA that was found on each of these women who were raped in the same manner you tried to do tonight" Dodson bit his lip and glared at the two detectives "There's no jury in this city that won't nail your ass for this, now help us find your partner and maybe we can have the ADA go easy on you"

Dodson and his partner had a pattern, they would strike a different neighborhood every three days. With one behind bars, they couldn't take the risk that his partner would just stay home for the night. That is the reason why they were still interrogating him well past midnight. The instant Dodson was arrested they had tried to research any possible accomplice, but as of that moment, they were stuck. Their only hope in catching the other predator before he hurt again was the scum of the earth in front of them.

Dodson thought for a moment and hummed his decision "hmmm ya know Terry never was the brightest one, but he could be really violent"

"Terry? Terry who?" Fin asked as he leaned forward

"Ya telling the truth that you can help me?" the guilty man said squinting his eyes as if trying to determine if the officers were telling the truth or not

"Well that just depends on whether or not you can help us stop this Terry person before he can hurt someone else," Olivia said not really wanting to help this man but willing to if it meant saving the next potential victim.

"If that's the case you should probably hurry then, like I said Terry could be violent. He's the reason those women were so banged up to begin with and the way he was talking about her... well let's just say he plans to do some very naughty thing" Todd said as he checked his watch and whistled lowly

"Then stop taking your sweet time and tell us who Terry is and where he planned on going tonight," Fin said standing from his chair to lean over the other man.

"Okay... okay," Todd said trying to scoot his chair back in order to create a protective space between him and the angry detective above him "his name is Terry Goldman and for where he is" he paused and shrugged "that guy can be crazy, I told him not to go after her. I mean how stupid can you be... that's why we went our separate ways tonight" he puffed out a breath of air "but look how well that turned out for me" he said as he rolled his eyes

"Get on with it Todd," Olivia said irritated at how easily distracted the man could become

"It's that blonde cop of yours," Todd said finally "we wanted to watch the people trying to find us, you know I thought it was funny how hard you guys were looking when we were just looking at you instead" he snickered

"Blonde cop?" Fin asked feeling his heart drop "You mean detective Rollins?"

"Yep that's the one," he said nodding his head in an affirmative motion "We've been following her for a while, she lives alone save for her baby girl and it so happens her dog is at the vet tonight. Perfect time to get her alone and unaware, right" Todd finished with a grin on his face, proud at how he and his companion were able to stay under the cops radar for so long, even being able to stalk one of their own without detection. "Remember, it was never my idea to go after her. It was Todd that became a little obsessed after the first look he got, I mean the things he said he'd do to her" he mocked shivered at the memory

Fin was out the door of the interrogation room the instant Todd stopped talking. He didn't even let the door close behind him completely before he reached for his phone to call his partner "come on Manda, pick up the phone" it continued to ring "pick up, pick up, pick up" he was saying in a kind of mantra hoping to hear the voice of the young blonde on the other end of the call. Nothing. It went to voicemail.

"Anything?" Olivia asked once she came to his side. Fin shook his head and was already redialing "Come on, let's go. We can be there in ten minutes with the sirens" she said running out of the room with Fin hot on her heals.

True to her word, Olivia managed to get them to the blonde's apartment in record time. Albeit she broke a few laws to do it. The duo rushed to Amanda's door preferring to run up the stairs then wait for the slow elevator to reach them. As soon as Fin arrived at her door he began banging his fist against it "Manda! Manda!" he yelled as he continued to bang "Open this door right now or I'll kick it down" he went on for several seconds. Becoming impatient he backed up about to kick the wooden barrier down that separated him from his partner.

Just before he broke down the door it opened slowly to reveal the roused blonde "what the hell Fin?" she asked completely confused at the antics of the elder man "Olivia?" she added when she noticed the presence of her boss

Fin didn't take any time to answer her, he simply pushed his way inside checking behind the door quickly and continuing into her apartment. "Fin what in God's good name has gotten into you!" she yelled to get his attention.

The African American detective walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders "Manda you hurt?... Anyone here with you?"

"I'm fine," she said as she shrugged off his hands backing away from him "Just tell me what's going on?"

Olivia walked up to meet the two in the living room "Amanda, we have reason to believe that the other ambush rapist is targeting you and that he planned to attack tonight"

"Me!?" she asked in shock "are ya sure, because it's later than when he usually attacks and I'm still fine"

"His partner Todd gave him up, he even gave us details about your life; like how Franny is at the vet and that the only one who lives here is Jesse and you" Olivia explained still showing concern for her youngest detective "we're going to have to search your apartment, and then after I think you should come back to the station, maybe stay with either Fin or I until we find this guy"

"Guys come on don't be unreasonable" Amanda tried to plead. She didn't want to be run out of her own home, and she especially did not want them to search her place. The young blonde detective didn't want to fathom the embarrassment at what they'd find. "I'm a big girl and can take care of myself"

"This isn't up for debate Rollins" Fin interjected with a tone that proved he would carry her out of the building kicking and screaming if he had to.

Fin started to head towards the bedroom but Amanda jumped in front of him and put her hands up "Whoa... guys please" she didn't want to beg but she just couldn't have them go in there "don't"

"And why the hell not, Manda, what you got in there that's so troubling?" Fin asked looking at her suspiciously. She didn't look him in the eye, instead casting nervous glances towards her room. It was in that moment both Olivia and Fin noticed the current state of their young colleague. Her hair was in disarray like she'd been rolling in bed all night. Her skin was still slightly flushed and all she had covering her was an oversized t-shirt that came halfway down her thighs. Fin didn't even want to guess if she had anything on under that baggy shirt.

"I... I have company over" Amanda said quietly with a faint blush to her cheeks. Her right hand coming to grab her left arm in a small attempt to create some sort of barrier between herself and her uninvited guest.

"Amanda," Olivia said kindly, not wanting to make this any more embarrassing to the woman then it already was "We're all adults here okay. We don't care about whoever you're sleeping with, as long as you and Jesse are okay... that's all that matters"

"Jesse isn't here," Amanda said suddenly. Wanting her coworkers to know at least she wouldn't be fooling around with some guy if her daughter was in the other room. "She's staying the night over at a family friend's house"

"Good then, " Fin said taking another step forward as Amanda once again tried to bar his way "but that doesn't change the fact that we still need to search your place... just tell Romeo to put some pants on cuz I'm coming in"

At that moment they heard a glass shatter from the bedroom and then what heard to be the sound of people struggling "Stay back, Fin yelled" as he pushed Amanda further into the living room and ran towards the source of the disturbance with his gun drawn.

Of course, Amanda didn't listen and rushed after her partner. Olivia following close behind her. When they entered the room they noticed a boxer clad Carisi wrestling with an unknown man who appeared to have a taser on hand. Fin quickly jumped in and soon the two SVU detectives were able to disarm the intruder and incapacitate him. "What happened?" Amanda asked Carisi as she walked to his side and placed a tender hand on his head. He had a small gash on his right temple.

"I heard you guys arguing out there and I decided to um..." he stuttered. Now that the commotion had all calmed down he realized he was standing in his underwear in front of his boss and colleague in the bedroom of their other colleague. He gulped hard but decided to continue "... get dressed" he whispered embarrassed "and that's when I thought I heard something in the closet, and when I got close he just jumped out and well the rest is history" he finished reaching down to grab his pants to better cover himself with.

"So how long have you two been um..." Fin started but stopped to waggle his eyebrows. He smirked at the flushed expression the two had at his insinuation.

"Fin" Amanda began "please not now" she let out a small sigh

"Well I'm actually glad you're here, Carisi" Olivia said suddenly. She walked to take custody of the now harmless would be rapist

"You are?" three voices rang out in surprise

"Yes I am" Olivia answered back "because this guy is dangerous... but ultimately he's a coward. He would have waited for Amanda to fall asleep and then attack her, however since you were here" she looked at Carisi "and um... doing activities. He didn't have that opportunity"

"Oh God, " Carisi said clear horror on his face "he was in here when we were..." he faltered

"shut up Dom" Amanda interrupted him. She didn't want to think about that.

"Okay" Olivia took charge again "Amanda and Carisi get dressed. We all need to go down to the station. And then tomorrow" she paused to make sure she had both of their attentions "we're going to have to talk about this" she waved her free hand between the two "because obviously, the department won't allow for you two to be partners anymore"

"You mean one of us is going to have to transfer?" Carisi asked sadly

"No I won't let that happen, " Olivia said with a smile "but some things will have to change" and with that, she left the room in order to call in transport for their captured rapist.

Amanda gathered her clothes and entered her bathroom to change leaving Fin and Carisi alone in the room. "So um..." Carisi started off not sure what to say to the older man, he knew that Amanda was close with him and didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Don't worry pal, I think Amanda could do far worse than you" he said as he patted the younger man on the back and smiled. Carisi let out a relaxed chuckle. "But" he added menacingly "If you even so much as think about hurting her or Jesse I will kill you and they will never find your body. Do I make myself clear?" he peered at him with dark unwavering eyes. Carisi could do nothing but stand there like a deer caught in the headlights.

With nothing else, Fin simply left the room leaving a stunned Carisi behind "Wait... what" he stuttered "I would never... wait you're not serious right?" he asked with a small amount of fear "Fin?"

 **A/N: Man I just love writing Fin as an overprotective Papa bear when it comes to Amanda :) I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot, I have so many little ideas I just want to get out before I become too busy to even write anymore. Thanks for reading, please tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
